


卡拉

by OddBook



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, 童话
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	卡拉

很久很久以前，有一个国家连年大旱，国王祈求雨神，赐予国家雨水和生机。  
“可以，”雨神说，“你将不娶妻，不生子，以孤独为代价交换。”  
国王答应了他，百姓重新过上了好日子。  
三年后，国王遇见一位女子。他从没见过这么善良、这么美丽的女子，恨不得把最丰富的财宝，最显赫的地位，最荣耀的生活都给她。国王同女子结了婚，生下一位Omega王子，和一位alpha公主。  
两个孩子渐渐长大。  
三笠公主喜好刀剑，擅长骑射，小伙子小姑娘们没一个比得上她。“她谁也挑不入眼，她会孤独一辈子的。”人们说。  
公主十六岁那年的比武大会，小个子勇士挑败大块头对手，轻松摘得头筹。勇士摘下头盔，金丝般的长发，海色的眼睛，是个Omega姑娘，小城里的阿尼•莱昂纳德，她要这些金币给父亲治病。她半搂着奖杯挑眉一笑，公主跳下场地，提刀便同她笔试。那场比试到底没分出胜负，但公主紧搂小勇士的腰，压了一个吻。“公主这下不会孤独了，她们准会结婚。”人们又说。  
她的哥哥利威尔就远没这般顺利了。  
利威尔小时候仗着国王的宠爱同alpha一道骑马拉弓、挥剑舞枪，人们只当孩子活泼好胜，笑一笑就过去了，谁也没多对这王子留意什么，毕竟，谁想娶一个满身刀片的老婆呢。  
王子十三岁那年，王后的葬礼上，他头戴绢花，静默而跪，漆黑的衣袍，苍白的面色，眼角一抹桃骨朵色的哭痕，颇显出些脆弱与逞强的意味，人们这才模模糊糊地想起他真的是个omega。那个葬礼带走了他幼时的几分轻狂气，向他眼里揉了几点沉静与忧郁。葬礼一过，人们看他的眼光也不同了。他们发现他的皮肤雪一样白，头发墨一般黑，一双眼蓝得深邃而高贵，他长大了，漂亮了，开始有追求者了。  
王子十四岁生日时，雨神降临王宫，斥责国王背弃誓言，践踏神威。神的宝杖指向王子，利威尔的右手背上生出一朵凋谢的玫瑰。  
“向你求婚者，必先亲吻玫瑰，只有玫瑰开放，你才能嫁给他。”  
第一个亲吻玫瑰的人是王子自幼长大的玩伴。那人虔诚地吻下去，花瓣依旧晦暗萎缩。亲吻它的人浑身抽搐，倒在王子脚边，死了。一滴血，自玫瑰花下流出，顺着王子的手指，落在死者脸上。  
“若玫瑰枯萎，那人便会死去。”  
第一个求婚者去世后，王子不再碰刀，那是杀人的兵器，他已背上人命，再无心思拿它；王子不再骑马，那是肆意的娱乐，他已害人死去，更无资格享受。  
死亡没能恫吓年轻人。唤醒枯萎的玫瑰，拯救孤独的王子，成为爱情的勇士，这一切信号使得求婚成了年轻人心中的冒险，他们渴望火红的花朵，留名的传奇，美丽的新娘。他们都在王子的脚边死去，只得到一滴血，和一个金棺。  
一年又一年，越来越多的追求者在利威尔的脚边死去，他看到一双双诚挚恳切的眼睛，听到一声声激昂动人的请求，得到一具具冰冷僵硬的尸体。这是神的诅咒，从来便要折磨他的，他夜夜不能合眼，迅速憔悴下去，这样子反而使更多的年轻人争当保卫者。  
利威尔有时怀疑那朵玫瑰从未枯萎，它的手背在夜晚阵阵刺痛，仿佛玫瑰的根茎吸纳了死者的生命，在他的血肉里扭动呼吸。  
国王去世了，女王登基了，王子依然没有结婚，只是守着越来越多的人走向墓园。  
三笠的婚礼上，一位吟游诗人，讲遍了冒险故事，便生出了骑士的柔情与勇气。他在王子醉心于公主婚礼时悄悄走近，轻轻地吻下去，想做一个终结诅咒的绅士。他也在丝竹乐声之中砰然倒地，掀起一声惊呼，一片死寂。  
诗人是婚礼中唯一的死者，可参加那场婚礼的人说，王子像婚礼中的幽鬼。  
那之后王子离开了宫殿，离开了王都，他走啊走啊，走到一座废弃的高塔，在塔的顶层住了下来。  
远道而来的追求者敲响塔门，一下，两下，三下。一天，两天，三天。塔中没有回应，追求者回家了。  
渡海而来的冒险家高声呼唤，一声，两声，三声。一夜，两夜，三夜。塔上没有回应，冒险家返航了。  
王城的女王来到塔前，“利威尔，”她敲响门，“哥哥，”她呼唤，“回家吧。”她恳求。  
“傻丫头，你快回去吧。”塔里的人说，“这个国家，除了我，不需要新的死者了。”  
海的浪涛拍向沙滩，浪涛中走出一个年轻人，捧着一只小海螺，对着高塔吹响，一声，两声，三声。塔中没有回应，小伙子没有离开。  
夜下的高塔有一扇小小的窗，窗中漏下月色，夜空，跳下来的年轻人，和他的小海螺。  
年轻人有柔软的金头发，清澈见底的蓝眼睛，和一双白净的小脚丫。他环视塔中小屋，瞪大眼睛，“你怎么把自己弄成这副样子？”  
塔中的王子瘦如薄纸，身披丧衣，白而见骨一张脸，手上黯淡一朵花。“我只能做这些了。那些人死得可惜，是我的错。我总该记得他们，我该一直记得他们。我也该死在这里，这样就再也没人——”  
他的话被一声震耳的海螺号角打断。年轻人吹得太急太用力，涨红了一张脸，咳了好几声，“总算止住你的胡话了，我还以为你是聪明人呢。”  
王子终于不再讲话，困惑地望着他。  
年轻人松了口气，跳上窗台，盘腿而坐，捧着小海螺，浑然不顾王子一副怕他掉下去的担忧神色，轻快地说，“那些人爱你，为了解救你才向你求婚，不管怎么看你都不该折磨自己嘛。”  
“可我——”  
年轻人猛地摆手，止住利威尔的话，紧接着又去抓差点掉下去的小海螺，一脸套动作下来身体在高塔窗台上摇摇晃晃，利威尔看得整张脸皱成一团，“你——你别栽下去。”  
年轻人笑了，笑声很轻，满是愉悦，“别担心，我掉不下去。”他说。  
“是吗，”利威尔不放心，“你看起来肢体协调性很差的样子。”  
年轻人挠了挠头，“这个嘛，哈哈——喂跑题了王子先生，我们在说你的事情。”他捏紧了小海螺，就如捏紧了跑远的话题，“你不该自我隔绝，不该放弃希望，那些吻过玫瑰的人一定这么期望。”  
利威尔低着头，玫瑰的根茎在他的手掌中扭动，尖刺一下一下扎进血肉，泛出疼来。“我如果走下去，总会有其他人死去。”  
“如果没有呢。”  
“不可能。”  
那年轻人向他瞪了过来。“你不试试怎么知道。”  
“我不能拿其他人的生命冒险。”  
年轻人沉默了，手指沿着海螺的纹路刮了四圈，跳下窗台（看到这个，利威尔终于舒展了眉头），靠着墙，抱起手臂，“你害怕其他人的死亡，却不怕自己死，”他伸出一根手指，“那么我有一个提议。”  
“东边的悬崖上有一座城堡，那里有一个怪物，它向我求一个新娘。”年轻人顿了顿，确认利威尔在听，才继续，“你愿意嫁给它吗？”  
“嫁给一个……怪物？”  
“你既然笃定玫瑰不可能复活，亲它的人一定会死，那么嫁给怪物就没什么负担了。它要是害人的怪物，死了你也不心疼，还能为民除害。你要是，”年轻人耷拉下肩膀，“要是一心寻死，死在怪物手里也可以。”  
利威尔安静了好久，久到年轻人再度爬上窗台，打算翻出去了——“我答应你。”  
年轻人把爬了一半的腿放下，转过身来，用小海螺抵着下巴，望着利威尔，打量了他半天，笑了一声，“哪有穿丧衣去结婚的。”  
“啧，反正对方是怪——”  
“那也是结婚，结婚是大事。”年轻人目光炯炯，两汪蓝里翻涌着热情的火苗，“我听说过很多次，终于碰上了。”  
利威尔给三笠写了一封信，他写明了去向，并叮嘱三笠不要追，还向年轻人再三确认，等三笠收到信，他们大概已经到怪物那里了。年轻人专注磨墨，仿佛这墨是无比新奇的东西。留下信，利威尔随年轻人上路了。  
年轻人叫爱尔敏，他一路上什么都好奇。“哇，”他踩着新买的鞋子，“原来穿鞋走路是这种感受。”  
利威尔疑惑地看着他，“你以前走路都不穿鞋？”  
“我根本不怎么走路！”  
利威尔自己曾是个王子，也实在想不出多尊贵的人能几乎不走路。“你家……什么样？”  
“我家啊，我家到处都是海水，数不清的兄弟姐妹。”  
哦，那就是渔民家的儿子了，或许划船多走路少，利威尔想，紧接着又开始纳闷，这家伙身体协调性这么差，哪里像会划船的样子。  
有时利威尔怀疑爱尔敏是个魔术师，这人永远能从小小的衣口袋里掏出数不清的金子。他们一路上乘的马车越来越大，车厢里却只有一个角落委委屈屈地挤着年轻人和王子，剩下的地方堆满了新买的书。爱尔敏一钻进车厢就不说话了，捧着书本如饥似渴地看。利威尔干发呆不自在，也捧了书一起看。一路上小说话本历史人文，添了不少乐趣，商贩集市热热闹闹，多了不少生机。  
马车行至森林边，车厢的书正好看完。爱尔敏放下书，正了神色，“现在反悔还来得及。你如果想，我现在就送你回去。”  
利威尔回忆着集市的吆喝，街巷的饭香，宫殿的花园，又想起冰冷的尸体，雨中的墓碑，“我没有改变主意。”  
爱尔敏跳下马车，“那么换上衣服吧，王子，接下来的路得走着去了。”  
利威尔走下车时，他脚下的路已铺满了玫瑰花瓣，爱尔敏能做到许多意想不到的事，利威尔已不打算去问了。他正要走，迎上爱尔敏瞪圆的一双眼睛，撇撇嘴，提起过长的婚纱，放慢步子走去。  
连利威尔自己也没想到，他还能有个婚礼。  
他披着爱尔敏跑了十个裁缝店买下的婚纱，提着垂冗的裙摆，在午后的烈日下，踩着玫瑰花瓣，沿着小径，走进森林。这场婚礼很静，只有他，一个不明来路的年轻人，一个不知面目的怪物。这森林太大，小路太长，阳光太毒辣，利威尔走着走着，有时已忘了这是婚礼，只有腿脚机械地动着。  
他走出森林已是黄昏，婚纱浸透了汗水，沾满了草屑，脚掌磨出了水泡，他迎着夕阳抹了抹额上细汗，自嘲地哼了一声。这怪物当真好大面子，让一个王子徒步一下午去见结婚对象，只怕还是头一遭。这哪里算什么婚礼呢，他累得脑中嗡鸣，迷迷糊糊地想，反正很快他和怪物就会死去一个了。  
他歇了一会儿才继续走，这次他无视了爱尔敏的不满，再也没心思提婚纱了，那婚纱沾上一路的玫瑰花瓣，土屑，又好几次差点绊到他的脚，看得年轻人一惊一乍。他面前只有一条路，被夕阳刷成金色的地面铺满火色的玫瑰花瓣，这条黄金路笔直向前，指向崖边一座巨大的建筑。他累得低下头去，看着一个个或展开或微卷的花瓣。  
又踏出一步，他的眼前没有花瓣了，一滴汗水在黄金路上打出一点暗影，他抬起头，逆光的旧城堡如一幢黑影，立于他的不远处。  
“我只能送你到这里了。”爱尔敏说，“接下来你要自己去见它。”  
利威尔该说些话的，可到底是去见怪物，一个谢谢左绕右绕说不出去，他盯着年轻人的额头，发现这走了一路的年轻人一滴汗也没有，“你到底是什么人？”  
爱尔敏不好意思地挠挠头，“我家全是海水，我有很多兄弟姐妹。”他走到崖边，“我是海神的儿子。”  
他跳了下去，如雨一般，轻飘飘地落进海里，夕阳下的斑斓海面上闪过一条鱼尾。  
利威尔向城堡走去。他看见了石像，起初是一个，后来是两个，再后来是一队人马的石像，一路延伸到宫殿门口。此刻的太阳落得更低，微凉风起，将他身上的汗水一吹，他望着这些石像，泛出些冷。手艺高超的雕刻师傅也很难做到这般栩栩如生，这就如活人变成了石头。他心中警铃大坐，“不要紧，我已经走到这里，若他是害人的怪物……”他捏紧了拳头，向前走去。  
他走到城堡边缘，他见到了怪物的背影——那怪物身形巨大，站在城堡后方，比整个城堡高出两倍。他犹疑一阵，仍然向前走去，他绕过城堡，走入城堡前的废弃院子。  
枯花与石像中，立着一个怪物——那是一个巨人，高大诡奇，几与夕阳融为一体。利威尔呆愣愣地望着他，停下脚步。那巨人看见他了，迈开步子，大地随之震动。他走到利离利威尔几十步远的地方，缓缓地蹲下来。  
利威尔看清了他。他裸露的身躯如一座高低起伏的山峦，皮肤为涂抹黄昏的山上巨岩，他伸出了巨大的手掌，手指躺在利威尔脚边，他的手指轻轻勾了勾。  
利威尔望着这手掌眨了眨眼，他想让我上去。他又去望那巨人的脸，巨人一副尖耳，一张开裂的嘴，是有几分凶像的长相，但他只是蹲着，伸出手掌，轻轻呼气，利威尔感不到他在愤怒，也累得生不出害怕，这巨人的手掌看起来厚实舒服，总不会更糟了。  
他提着婚纱踩上巨人的手指，顺着手指度一步一步走着，巨人的手掌一动不动，眼珠在那巨大的眼眶里随着他转动。等利威尔终于走到手掌，在那手掌中坐下来，巨人慢慢抬起了手。  
哦，这感觉真像地震。利威尔不自觉地抓住巨人的皮肤（嘿，这皮肤可太结实了，攥都攥不动），让自己不掉下去。上升停止了，他被巨人举到面前，他能清楚地看见巨人碧潭似的眼睛，山峰样的鼻子，无法合拢的锯齿线条的嘴巴，和那巨大而尖利的牙齿。巨大的眼睛盯着他，绿意中几分好奇几分思考，眼珠骨碌碌转动，转啊转啊，突然停下了。巨人的手掌再次移动，这次直冲嘴巴而去。  
哦，利威尔想，这怪物要吃我。他突然有点后悔再不用刀了，他做了那么久寻死的准备，真可能被怪物吃掉了倒不甘心起来，也许爱尔敏是对的，他本该积极些活下去的，本该……  
他磕到了巨人的牙齿，撞得浑身都疼。巨人的手掌又动了动，他就这么远离了那排牙齿。  
他没吃我？利威尔怔住了。巨人轻轻呼气，热烘烘的，笼了他满身，吹得他躺在那手掌上。这么一躺，他看见了手背的玫瑰——它开放了，红得像火。  
他那是在吻我。  
这还真是个婚礼，利威尔迷迷糊糊地想。  
他累极了，在巨人厚实温暖的手掌上睡了过去。  
利威尔再醒来已是夜里。他身躺丝褥，上披绢被，只是许久未用，满是烟尘土气。鞋子被脱下了，他在柔软的被子中动动脚趾，坐起身来，环顾黑暗的房间。  
——我这是在城堡里。是谁把我带进来的？这城堡对于巨人太小了，必定是人类带他进来的。如果这里仍有人类……  
“你醒了。”  
利威尔一僵，“你是谁？”云影移动，帘缝中漏了一点月色，他隐约望见一个高大的背影，立于他的床头。  
“这话该我问你，”背影说，“你是谁，来这里做什么的？”  
这背影也满是尘土与霉烟的味道，若是城堡里的人，只怕也被关了几年。是那巨人关的他吗？可那巨人……不像害人的怪物。“我是利威尔，曾是邻国的王子，来同怪物结婚。”  
背影嗤了一声，“哪个傻瓜叫你来的，谁说这怪物要结婚了？”  
“海神的儿子爱尔敏，他说怪物向他讨一个新娘。”  
“那该死的小人鱼。”背影哀嚎一声，矮了几寸。他大概把脸埋在手心里了，利威尔想。过了一会儿，背影又开始说话，每一个词都冒火气，“你又是怎么回事，别人让你嫁给怪物你也去？”  
利威尔去触碰手背的玫瑰，它不再干枯萎缩了，它正饱满地、湿漉漉地绽放着。“我受了诅咒，只能嫁给复活玫瑰的人，向我求婚的人都没做到，他们全都死了，我不能害死更多的人。”  
“玫瑰……”背影呢喃着，“你手背上那一朵？”  
“你如何知道？”利威尔一愣，继而放轻了声音，“你……是白天那巨人？”  
背影沉默了片刻，缓缓点了点头。  
“你唤醒了玫瑰。”  
“这无所谓了，”背影说，“没人该和怪物一起生活，你明天就走。”  
利威尔凝望那床头的背影，感受那满溢的抗拒，“你把我从害人死去的诅咒中解脱出来，我不会离开你。”  
“这不一样！我根本不能和人一起生活，我会，我会……”背影激动地说着，突然停下了，他几呼几吸，站起来，小心地把窗帘拉得严严实实。室内一片漆黑，利威尔连背影的轮廓也看不见了。靴子踏过地板，门开了，走廊仍是一片黑暗，那个声音说“你要离开怪物，你明天必须走。”  
第二天利威尔起来时，巨人已迎着朝阳站在窗外。他跳下床，踏过长长的楼梯，走出城堡。  
那巨人密切注意他的动向，他一出来，他就转过了身体，一双大眼睛一眨不眨地望向他，屏住呼吸。利威尔在巨人的注视下向着他走去。他走到离巨人几十步远的地方，巨人又慢慢蹲了下来，向他伸出了手。哦老天，这家伙蹲下来可真像大山崩塌。利威尔一边腹诽一边毫不客气地跳上去。  
巨人慢慢抬起手掌，抬到眼前，利威尔在那巨大的眼睛里将自己的样子看个清清楚楚，从翘起的头发，到粘着泥土草屑的婚纱。“喂，”他走上前几步，冲巨人挥了挥手，那绿眼珠轱辘轱辘追着他，“你会说话吗？”  
巨大的脑袋缓缓摇了摇，利威尔不由得大开步跨立，以免被风掀翻。婚纱给我这样的人穿可真浪费，他想。“昨天你离开得太早了，好多话还没来得及问你。这附近有水吗，森林里有吗？”  
巨人点了点头。  
“把我放下去吧。”  
他跳下去后，巨人仍蹲在原地，一动不动地看着他。“我去一趟森林。”他说完就走远了，等他走到森林的边缘，那巨人仍蹲在原地望着他。他于是挥了挥手，也不管巨人看见没，一扭身钻进森林。  
婚纱给我这样的人穿果然太浪费了，他这么想的时候已将裙子挽过小腿，爬树摘果，砍枝取水。太阳高挂时，利威尔抱着满怀野果回了城堡。  
那巨人仍然蹲在原地，见他回来，眼睛都亮了，那双大眼睛继而忧伤地皱起来。  
利威尔给看乐了，“你这不是挺不想我走的。”他抱着野果找了一片空地，正要坐，巨人又对他伸出了手。他也不和巨人客气，一路走到手掌中央，坐下来。巨人又要抬手——“你不要动了。”大块头的巨人当真听话，手掌服服帖帖地铺在地面。  
利威尔松了手臂，将野果在巨人的手掌上摆了一排，自己挑了一个，一偏头，觉得这蹲在地上的大个子委委屈屈的，又捡了一个野果向巨人扔去。巨人的头颅微微前伸，野果如落入山洞的一颗葡萄，被他吞了下去。利威尔望了望一口吞一个野果的巨人，又看了看比自己手掌还大的果子，叹了口气。  
他敲了敲巨人的手掌，可大家伙皮糙肉厚，他这几下和蚂蚁路过差不多，巨人全无半点反应。“喂，”他只能继续说话“你的城堡里有没有衣服？”  
巨人点了点头。  
“是不是很久没洗过？这城堡你是不是很久没扫过了？”  
巨人又点了点头，有些丧气地阵阵呼气。他手上的小人比他还丧气，愁得连野果也不吃了。巨人探过头去，满眼询问。  
“水太少了，我根本没办法打扫城堡。”  
巨人瞪大了眼睛，望望大城堡，又望望手上不点一个人，小心翼翼倾斜了手，利威尔和野果滑到地上。巨人等了等，确认利威尔没有伤到，便站起身一步一步跑远了。利威尔摸不着头脑，继续啃野果，一边啃，一边看着巨人在草丛里忙活，等他啃完一个果子，巨人走回来了，又在他面前蹲下，伸出手掌，他的手掌有如一片大平原，里面躺着个石子大小的东西。利威尔爬上去，才发现那是一枚小海螺。他拿起海螺，“你要把它给我？”  
巨人点了点头。  
“可我要它做什么？”  
巨人吼了一声。  
利威尔捂着震疼的耳朵愣了几秒，“你这是……要我吹响它？”  
巨人立刻点了点头。  
利威尔狐疑地捧着海螺，仔细擦了擦，深吸一口气，用足了劲——他到底吹响了，只是声音小得可怜，小到巨人的整张脸纠结得有些狰狞。  
他们面前一阵水花，水花中弹出一条小人鱼，细白的身体，金色的头发，海蓝色的鱼尾沿着砖块甩了几下。小人鱼懵了一阵，尾巴一弹，半立起来，大睁着眼睛环顾四周，“这是悬……崖。艾伦！我不是说过我的药草快用完了，这个月不能叫我了吗？”  
巨人理直气壮地瞪着他，动了动粗手指，指向草地上的人。人鱼顺着巨人的手指看过去，“哦，”他望着利威尔手里的海螺，“哦。我刚把新娘带给你，这就成了你们共用的东西了。”他的鱼尾猛得拍打砖面，溅了巨人一脚水。  
利威尔一手捧着海螺，一手挑了野果，向小人鱼递过去。  
“贿赂可耻，新娘先生。”小人鱼接过野果，咬了一口，甜得眯起眼睛，“所以，你想要什么？”  
“我要水。”  
“你先等着吧，”这干瘦的小人鱼解决野果的速度快得惊人，“我得先回去吃草药，不然我会脱水的。”  
利威尔和巨人解决了一半的野果，正琢磨如何储存剩下的果子时，人鱼回来了。他又是那个甜美漂亮的爱尔敏了，不同的是他这次记得穿鞋了。  
“啊，鞋子不错。”这是利威尔的真心话，他从没见过谁的鞋子是贝壳做的。  
“谢谢。”爱尔敏很高兴，拿出一个小盒子，盒子里一颗大珍珠，迎着太阳闪着光。  
利威尔皱眉，“贿赂可耻，人鱼先生。”  
“这是储水珠，你只要敲它三下，它就能将容器装满水。”  
“装满海水吗？”  
“装满淡水。”爱尔敏昂起头，“这是我从河神手里赢来的。”  
利威尔提着灌满水的水桶走进城堡，爱尔敏转身要走，巨人顺手将他提了起来，“放开我艾伦，我的鞋，我的新鞋！”他的脚丫鱼尾似的扑腾扑腾，终于垂了下去。“我知道了，我帮他扫。”  
海神的儿子个头小小行动却迅速，黄昏时分，他们已打扫完了整个城堡。爱尔敏坐于门前，手指不停旋转，湿漉漉的水洗衣物顺着他手指的方向于空中旋转飞舞，他直勾勾地盯着它们，轻声喃喃，“交友不慎……交友不慎。”他叹了口气，把甩干的衣物一件一件放进框里。  
利威尔在他身边帮忙，“那家伙叫艾伦？他……他晚上会变成人？”  
“他什么也没告诉你？”爱尔敏一呆，“你连他名字也不知道？”  
“他想把我赶走。”  
爱尔敏果断挥动手指，洗衣棒槌腾空飞舞，追着巨人的脑袋一路敲去。他听着巨人的怒吼，心满意足地笑了，托着下巴，挑起眉毛，“你想留下吗？”  
“我应该留下。”  
“那么关于他的事，你应该自己问他。”爱尔敏晾干最后一件衣服，站起来，“这么大一个城堡，我的朋友一个人住太孤单了。”他看向利威尔的玫瑰，“艾伦帮了你，我也希望你能帮帮他。”  
这城堡久无人住，满是潮气，利威尔点亮了所有的灯，走进一间卧室，等啊等啊，等不来一个人影。那个小巨人总不会是在这一堆房间里迷路了吧，他想。  
“你应该离开。”  
“艾伦……？”利威尔站起身，环顾四周，“你在哪？”  
“我在这城堡的某一处，不要找我。”  
“为何我能听见你的声音？”  
“我存在于这城堡的每一面镜子，它们是我的眼和口。”  
利威尔走向梳妆台，在那面镜子前坐下，“你可真是个怪人。”  
镜子里是他自己的脸，镜框中却传来一阵低笑，引得镜子在他手中轻轻嗡鸣，“我本就是一个怪物。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“你应该在乎的，你不明白你遇到的是什么。你应该离开，三天内，你若不离开，森林中的小径便会闭合，你将再也出不去了，你会后悔一辈子。”  
“喂，”利威尔弹了镜框，“艾伦，是这个名字吧？你给我听着，我忍你这样自说自话很久了。你说我不明白遇到的是什么，那就讲清楚，讲清楚你的一切，让我明白。别擅自替我做决定。”  
镜子里一片沉默。  
利威尔抬起手，手背上的玫瑰披着烛光，鲜艳浓烈，映入整个镜子，“你让它开放了，再也不会有别人因我死去，你救了我，不管你是什么，在我眼里你不是怪物。”他轻叹一声，“我披着婚纱走向你，我有资格听你的解释，”  
镜子安静了一会儿，镜框中传来一阵苦笑，和很轻的一声，“好。”  
“我是艾伦，艾伦•耶格尔。”  
八年前，狮头蛇尾的怪物袭击艾尔迪亚王国，屠戮生命，酿造灾难。一位少年挺身而出，他叫艾伦•耶格尔。  
少年带着国王的命令，带着月神的祝福，拿着太阳神的宝剑，与怪物英勇搏斗，砍下它的头颅，终结王国的灾难。  
归来的英雄受到国王的款待，迎来百姓的欢呼，荣誉与光辉皆披在他的身上。  
哪知那狮头蛇尾的怪物竟是山神的爱兽，大怒的山神降下诅咒，少年英雄成了丑陋的巨人，他成了新的怪物，国王的军队和新的勇士们踏上了杀死怪物的旅程。  
巨人跑啊跑啊，跑到悬崖边上。  
他的前面没路了！勇士们说。  
快放箭！军人们说。  
月亮升起来了，巨人的身影缩小了，年轻人的身影露了出来。  
他抬起头，月光洒在他的脸上。  
军队与勇士们，人类与马匹，一个一个，变成了石头。  
月光洒在年轻人的脸上，他满面泪痕。  
大怒的山神降下诅咒：太阳之下，他是巨人，无法言语，庞然怪体，月亮之下，他是人类，看见他的脸，便会变成石头。他将以怪物之躯终日徘徊，以孤独之姿郁郁而终。  
悬崖之上，太阳之下，巨人悲愤怒吼，悬崖之上，月亮之下，少年黯然流泪。  
海神的儿子爱尔敏，听他怒吼，闻他哭声，同情这崖上苦命人的遭遇，请求父亲帮助他。  
海神在悬崖之为巨人建起一座宫殿，供他夜间居住。若有人自愿成为怪物的新娘，三天后仍不离去，他将留在这座宫殿，与巨人长久相伴，解除怪物的孤独之苦。  
成怪物的艾伦不若人体，不需吃喝，不易死去，不修边幅，茫然游荡。海神的小人鱼吞食药草，鱼尾化作双腿，时常来悬崖上同艾伦作伴。夜里的艾伦躲在城堡，他就在城堡外讲话，讲海里的传说，讲神灵的趣闻。白天的巨人黯然行走，他就走巨人的身边。他已把自己看做他的朋友了，可他的朋友不爱讲话。  
人鱼递给了巨人一颗海螺，“需要我的时候就吹响它。”  
他等了七天，九天，等到他几乎忘了这件事，艾伦吹响了海螺。起初只是叫人鱼陪他说话，后来芝麻大小的事，连手痒了也要人鱼帮他挠。“他是太寂寞了。”爱尔敏想，“我不是人类，不会变成石头，这对他太难得了。”可人鱼是无法在岸上长久居住的，海神可不愿儿子放弃大海。  
爱尔敏踏上了帮助艾伦寻找新娘的旅程。他走了许多国家，拜访了美丽的公主，英俊的王子，终于在旅途的最后一站，在最后一个国家，遇见了身披丧衣的王子，同他前往巨人的悬崖。  
“还有两天，”镜框中的声音说，“你应该离开。”  
“我若真的那么做，我就是个傻瓜。我不可能把你，把我的恩人，曾经的英雄，丢在诅咒中受苦。”  
利威尔端起烛台，走出卧房，走在城堡的长廊，走向每一个空房间，走向每一面镜子。“你给我看清楚了巨人先生，”他凝望镜子，烛火的金辉映入他的双眼，“这是会陪伴你度过一生的面孔，给我记住它。”  
镜子再未说话，城堡很静，只有鞋跟与地面的碰撞声，嗒，嗒，嗒。利威尔走过了城堡里的三百六十个房间，已至深夜。深夜的城堡点满了灯，只有一条楼梯依然黑暗，楼梯向上，通往暗影重重的顶楼。烛台的火苗于楼梯前停下。  
“你在那上面吧，艾伦。”利威尔仰起头，“你听好，明晚，我想见到你的身影。”  
第二天利威尔出门时，巨人的身躯横躺着，占据了整个院子。  
他走向巨人，踏上手指，走向手掌，沿着厚重结实的皮肤，走过双腿，靠着脚趾歇息，又再次行走，走过手臂，走过胸脯，走向肩膀。他走过这片阳光炙烤下的大地，、大地之下江河涌动，大地之上平原高山。他走啊走啊，走完了一整个世界，看尽了巨人的模样。  
他走向巨人的面颊，黑发是藻群林海，双眼是行船碧泊，鼻梁是原上丘陵，嘴是溶洞，齿若石笋。一吸一呼间，氤氲的热气带来地心的热量，那地心隐于大地，藏于江河，砰，砰，砰。  
他在巨人的额上趴下，亲吻阳光下的火热大地。“艾伦，”他说，“我接受你白天的样子，我接受这被称为怪物的样子。”  
太阳西沉，皎月升起，利威尔站在窗边，望着夜下庭院。夜下的院中有石像，有枯草，无巨人的影子。  
一只宽大温厚的手掌轻轻地盖住他的眼睛，他的眼前一片浅浅淡淡的黑暗，肩上月光沐洒，凉风吹拂。他身后高大的身影，带着干净衣物的气息，带着草木的香气，低下头去，如藻若丝的黑发铺满了他的肩膀。  
“艾伦。”  
他的肩上落了一个吻，小心的，颤抖的。“利威尔，”颤抖的双唇紧贴他的皮肤，“你不知道我有多高兴，听到你的声音念我的名字，我有多高兴。可我不能任你留下，你是无辜的，一辈子看不见丈夫的脸，没有一个人类应得这样的惩罚。”  
那个吻离开了他，拢住他肩膀的手掌移开了他，那暗影中的神秘人物再次向门口走去。  
“你留下，艾伦。”窗边的新娘说，“走向床沿，在那之上坐下。”  
身影静默片刻，走向床边，坐下来。  
窗边的新娘转过身来，闭着眼睛，伸出双手，摸索着向床边走去，“我看不见你的样子，你便告诉我你的模样。”  
小巧的手掌被宽大的手掌包裹，他被艾伦带向床边，双腿紧贴着对方的膝盖。  
他轻轻地挣出双手，划过空气，探过月色，轻抬，再落，落于身影的发丝，它们不算软，也不太硬，蹭得他手心痒痒的。  
他的手指顺着额头缓缓划下，小心翼翼地划过眼眶，划过鼻梁，点到嘴唇。  
他捧起掌中的脸，轻轻地吻了一下。  
“我看不见你，”他说，“可我记住了你的样子。”  
艾伦紧紧搂住他，他们倒在床上，他的面颊紧紧贴艾伦的胸膛。搂着他的手臂温度偏高，脉搏剧烈地跳动，枕上的脑袋几次移动，那身影想吻吻他，想同他说话，可最终什么也没做，什么也没说。  
利威尔困了，他在那怀抱中挪了挪位置，贴着艾伦的心口闭上眼睛。  
我记住了你的样子，你像一棵树，眼是片片绿叶，你像一团火，心脏跳动不息。  
第三天利威尔醒来时，躺在巨人的掌中，他在这结实的床垫上坐起来，一路攀爬，跳上巨人的肩膀。他在这高高的肩膀上向下看，森林不过矮草，城堡不过小屋。他在这肩膀上静静地坐了一天，用离巨人的位置最为接近的一双眼睛，看了最接近巨人眼中的一个世界。  
他在这天夜里走回卧室，熄灭烛灯，拉好窗帘，坐于一片黑暗之中。他等啊等啊，几乎等了一个夜晚，终于等来了阴影中的艾伦。  
艾伦抬起他的手，亲吻那朵玫瑰，“谢谢你，”他说，“谢谢你。”  
利威尔握住艾伦的双手，凭着直觉探身，他没能完成一个吻，他磕在了艾伦的下巴上，把牙都磕痛了。他可真不适应黑暗，但没关系，这家伙是黑暗中游泳的鱼，是黑夜里散步的灵，他靠在艾伦身上，轻笑一声，“现在，记住我吧。”  
他记住了他，在黑暗之中，以双手与心跳，以颤抖与声音。森林的小径闭合了，沉睡的城堡醒了过来。枯花再次绽放，枯枝再次抽芽。太阳下的巨人不再怒吼，月亮下的勇士不再哭泣。  
有的夜晚，利威尔会熄灭城堡所有的灯，他在某一个房间里等着，等着艾伦终于找到他，同他说笑，彼此亲吻。  
有的夜晚，利威尔会持一面镜子走入庭院，月光雕刻他的面容，镜框中满是感叹。  
黎明时分，艾伦起床时利威尔还未醒来，他便会在巨人的掌心继续安睡。  
每个早晨，艾伦将手掌抬到眼前，他眨眼的风会将利威尔叫醒。每个早晨，利威尔都能从那壁泊似的大眼珠里见到一个迷迷糊糊的自己。  
这都是卡拉的母亲讲给她的故事。  
她坐在父亲巨大的手掌上，枕着母亲的膝盖，把这个老故事听了一遍又一遍。  
“我才不想永远见不到爸爸的脸呢，一定有什么办法。”她暗暗地想，“我去找天神，天神是神的老大，他肯定能解山神的咒语。”  
卡拉小时候在石像人的身上爬上爬下，后来她再长大一点，就开始爬父亲的巨人身体。她是那么一个小不点，巨人躺在地上，她走上一天也走不完这片起伏的大地，她累得在巨人的手掌上呼呼大睡，再醒来时已是新的一天。  
等她再长大一些，能走完巨人的身体了，不会再累昏过去，她的时间有了夜晚。一直在黑暗里听父亲讲故事，或者对着镜子与父亲说话，卡拉腻了，她想看一看父亲的脸。可父母看穿了她的心思似的，再也没再夜里的城堡中点灯，还藏起了所有的蜡烛。哦，她的母亲熟悉城堡的每一个角落，卡拉永远找不出他把蜡烛藏在了哪。  
“你不想变成石头的话就别找蜡烛。”她父亲骂她。  
卡拉一阵委屈，嚎啕大哭，“这城堡我呆腻了，我要出去玩！”  
他父亲气坏了，母亲却放她出去了。“她走不出森林，别人也进不来，她没什么危险。”  
卡拉可不知道这些，她胆子可大了，爬完森林的每一颗树，她在父母午休的时候走向悬崖。她的世界太窄了，全没有一般孩子的知识，哪里知道悬崖是什么，她只想到处都是有路的，没有土地石头的路，一定有别的路。  
她踩在了崖边的云朵上。  
她大概永远不会知道悬崖可以摔下去了——她在那云朵上站住了。  
卡拉瞪大眼睛，望着眼前一排弯弯曲曲的云朵，再次迈步，踩上下一朵。  
这是一条路，一条软绵绵的，弯绕绕的，向下望景色无比壮丽，向上望看见太阳的一条路。卡拉喜欢极了，她沿着云朵跑了起来，跑啊跑啊，一路跑到云的尽头。  
云的尽头有一只巨大的蘑菇，卡拉走近了才发现那是个小房子，圆圆的门，圆圆的窗。蘑菇里钻出来一个小男孩，棕色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，嘴巴张得老大，“你！”他可太没礼貌了，一根手指颤颤抖抖指着小姑娘，“你怎么过来的？”  
卡拉不明所以地眨眨眼，“我从云上跑过来的。”  
“胡说，你是人类，哪里能在云上跑？”  
“我真的是跑过来的嘛，你不也站在云上？”  
“傻瓜，我和你哪里一样，”男孩说，“我是云神，云神杰克。”  
卡拉撇撇嘴，“我没听说过你。”  
男孩叉腰，“你是哪对笨蛋夫妇的孩子，他们连神的名字也没教你吗？”  
“我是崖那边的孩子，我爸爸受了神的诅咒，我们家不喜欢谈神。”卡拉顿了一顿，“你愿意和我讲讲神吗？”  
杰克瞪大眼睛，“你也太没大没小——”  
卡拉拿出一颗野果。  
“你想听什么？”杰克大口大口咬着野果，“我太忙了，从来没时间去吃人间的美味。”  
“所有的，告诉我这些神的事。”  
男孩讲了好久，卡拉听得云里雾里，脑袋一点一点，“总之，”她说，“天神是众神的老大，他能解除雨神的诅咒。”  
“是。”  
“告诉我如何去找天神。”  
“你太贪心啦，求神帮忙要做事的。”杰克跑进蘑菇屋，再出来时提着一个大木桶，桶里装满了金红色的一团稀薄云雾。  
“这是什么？”  
“颜料。我得干活啦，我得给天上的云涂上金红色的颜料，太阳女神韩吉才知道她该下班啦。”杰克拉过卡拉，将卡拉的双手泡进木桶，半是金黄半是火红的薄雾绕满了卡拉的双手。“你帮我给云涂上颜料，我就告诉你如何寻找天神。”  
卡拉二话不说，跟在杰克身边，搂着每一朵云上下揉搓，把它们染成金红色。  
“小心点，”杰克说，“这些宝贝们脾气很大，你弄痒它们，它们会把你甩下去的。”  
“我知道啦。”卡拉坐在云上，拍拍云的脑袋——是脑袋吗？她想，算了，应该不是屁股。“我要给你上颜料啦，”她说，“你乖一些。”  
终于给云彩上完了颜料，卡拉已累得直不起腰，她趴在一片大云朵上，哼哼唧唧地翻了个身。她见到一位火红头发的女神，乘一辆六匹飞马拉的马车，欢呼着呼啸而过，马车后方远远地拉着一个愁眉苦脸的太阳，马车猛地向上一飞，太阳哐当一声砸进了西方深坑之中。  
卡拉有气无力地问，“那是太阳女神韩吉吗？”  
“是。”杰克也累坏了，走到卡拉的云彩上，躺在她身边。  
“太阳女神这么暴力？”  
“啊哈，”杰克说，“你没见过月亮神纳拿巴，他有一把大扇子，月亮每天是被他扇到天上又扇下去的。”  
卡拉皱了一张脸，“为什么你没有一辆马车，你驾着车，车后绑着颜料，绕着天空飞一圈，云朵就变色了。或者你有一把扇子也行，把颜料扇得到处都是。”  
杰克气坏了，“你们人类没几个知道云神，我哪里来的钱？这木桶还是我从酒神那里抢来的！”  
卡拉累得迷迷糊糊，在云朵上睡了一觉。她被一阵强风吹醒，吹得头发全炸开了，站起身，正望见才被扇上天的、晕晕乎乎的一个刚睡醒的月亮。  
“我该回家了。”卡拉说，挠了挠头，“麻烦你把我送到森林边缘？如果一般人踩不了云，我从云上跑回去肯定会挨骂。”  
卡拉回家太晚了，父亲非常生气，母亲十分担心，她没有睡前故事了。哼，她委屈地自己抹泪，我知道太阳神和月亮神的故事，我也不告诉你们。  
卡拉突然想起杰克还没告诉她怎么找天神。  
她第二天又跑过云彩去找杰克了，又帮杰克涂了一下午颜料，又累得睡了过去。她醒来时杰克正抱着她走过森林，杰克将她放下，“去找爸爸妈妈吧。”卡拉睡得糊里糊涂，点一点头就去了，半夜才想起来她还是不知道找天神的方法。  
卡拉一连跑了半个月，她终于不会累得睡着了，这才有了时间。她在韩吉马车的呼啸声中扯着嗓子向杰克大喊，“你答应我的，告诉我怎么找天神！”  
杰克在纳拿巴的扇子风中大声喊回去，“沿着云向东跑，东边的尽头有一棵巨树，你爬到树顶，不管听到什么，千万别向下看！”  
空中一轮刚上岗被他俩吵得无比郁闷的月亮。  
卡拉第二天就出发了。  
她踩着云朵一路向东，跑啊跑啊，终于见到了一棵苍翠的巨树。她大口喘气，歇了一歇，就开始爬树。她爬啊爬啊，太阳的光辉刺痛了她的眼睛，她已经看到了树顶。  
“卡拉！”她的父亲喊她。  
别往下看，她告诉自己，别往下看。  
“卡拉！”她母亲喊她，她从没在母亲的声音中听到如此浓重的惊慌，“快回来卡拉，家里出事了！”  
她急得回头——  
她掉了下去。  
那天利威尔吹响了海螺。  
“她从树上摔了下去，掉进海里。那片海离我的住处太远了，我没来得及接住她。”爱尔敏低下头去，“她在冥神那里了。”  
“怎么见冥神。”  
“什么？”  
“怎么见冥神。”昔日的王子配着马靴拿起剑，“我去把她带回来。”  
“这悬崖的岩石间有一条暗道，你沿着它走向大海深处，一直向西游，游到漆黑的洞口，打败三妖四怪，就能来到冥殿。”小人鱼补充，“这是后门，活人能进去。卡拉才到那里半天，还来不及吃冥食，你或许能把她带回来。”  
利威尔捏着海螺。  
“我知道了。”爱尔敏挠挠头，“我和你去。”  
他们听到楼梯蹬蹬作响。  
“你得留下，艾伦，”爱尔敏说，“我们要游好久，白天你变成巨人在海里会沉底的。”  
“别担心，我和卡拉一定会回来。”利威尔拿起一面镜子，“你会知道的。”  
海神的儿子轻敲石块，石壁崩鸣，暗道涌现。“好了，你要走下去。”  
“这有几千级台阶，我赶时间。”  
爱尔敏严肃着一张脸张开双臂，“我抱你跳下去。”  
他们从悬崖直直落进海里，人类和镜子被护的严严实实，瘦弱的小人鱼累得皱了一条鱼尾，气喘吁吁地掏出一个葫芦。“里面两种药丸，一种金的，一种银的。你吃金色，用双腿换尾巴，出了海，吃银色，用尾巴换双腿。”  
他话音刚落利威尔就吞了金色药丸。  
“哦，”爱尔敏说，“尾巴挺漂亮。”  
“我同意。”镜框颤动，带起一圈泡泡。  
他们游啊游阿，游到第二天傍晚，终于来到了西边暗洞。爱尔敏连忙取出笔记，“对付三妖四怪的方法是——”  
“不用了，我赶时间。”  
小人鱼只来得及听见七声巨响，三妖四怪已糊在山洞壁上，抠都抠不下来。  
爱尔敏咽了唾沫，捧着镜子。“人类母亲的拳头太可怕了。”  
“说什么傻话呢，”镜子打了人鱼的手，满照着山洞里收拳的利威尔，“他可太帅气了。”  
利威尔吞了银药丸，走入冥殿。  
“没想到，我居然能在冥殿见到这么多活的，”黑发的冥界女王轻点颊上雀斑，“一个人类，一条人鱼，还有，”她瞟了一眼镜子，“还有谁知是个什么东西。”  
“我们来——”  
“那七下拳头是你打的？”冥界女王望着小个子，“贝特、莱纳、波克、皮克、吉克、法尔科和加比，全都一个拳头就解决了？”  
“是我。”利威尔黑着脸，“我们来——”  
“看样子我要加强冥界看守的训练了——”  
“喂！”利威尔打断她，“我来带我的丫头回去。”  
“我看你还是坐下歇一歇，消消气，”女王挑眉，“只有爱侣能把她带回去，是谁告诉你家长能把她拽走的？”她大笑起来，“是这条看书看不全的小人鱼吗？”  
被点名的小人鱼一阵脸红，“你等着，我去把她爱侣带下来。”  
“你傻了吗，”利威尔说，“她才屁大点，哪来的爱侣。”  
“我在海里能看见许多你看不见的事，利威尔先生，”人鱼说，“别小瞧孩子们的爱情。”他的尾巴转得飞快，如一个螺旋桨，一溜烟就不见了。  
人鱼走了，利威尔无事可做，他的女孩在冥王身边的小凳子上晃着双腿，比他还不着急。不过小丫头到底心虚，“妈？”  
“你干什么去了，爬那么高的树，给我掉到冥王殿来。”  
“我找天神去了，我要解除爸的诅咒！”  
“见天神的路没有一条凡人能走，你说什么胡话。”  
“不是胡话，我能在云上跑！”  
“哦，”女王拍着手掌，“这有一个藏秘密的小淘气鬼。”  
一触即发的家庭争吵无法继续了——人鱼拽着男孩回来了。  
杰克心想怕是从没自己这么窝囊的神，被一条人鱼拽着从云端高台跳水。他呆了一呆，发现此处是冥殿，又四下一看，立时哑了嗓子，“卡拉？”  
“是我。”影子化的姑娘向他挥挥手。  
男孩眨眨眼，把即将流出的眼泪挤回去，深吸一口气，看向冥王，“她如果接受我的表白，我就能把她带走，是这样吧？”  
“没错。”  
小云神深呼吸，憋红了脸，“卡拉，云端的蘑菇屋我让给你住，你要是嫌小，我再给你找一个大蘑菇。天上的云彩们都想念你涂颜料的双手，已经不理我了，它们都想你回去。还有，我要带你顺着云一直跑，看好多好多国家的景色。我还要带你去坐太阳神的马车，带你去看纳拿巴的扇子。只要刷好颜料，我会和你在整个天地冒险。你——你要做我的新娘吗？”  
“小屁神，”利威尔踹了杰克一角，“她才多大点？”  
“哦，哦，卡拉，你愿意长大后嫁给我吗？”  
卡拉眨巴眨巴眼睛，笑了，“我同意。”  
“要不是这样你能回人间，我可不想你同意，”镜子疯狂颤抖，“就为了几片云和一个蘑菇，哪有你这么好追的丫头。”  
“这已经不算好追了，”冥王吻了她金发碧眼的王后，“我当初空手就把她拐到了。”  
“那么我们走——”  
“等等，”冥后看向卡拉，“你是说过，你要找天神？”  
卡拉见这冥后慈眉善目，美丽动人，立刻点头。  
“我借你一样东西。”冥后摘下一只耳环，“你们抓住它，它能带你们飞向天神——我叔叔的宫殿。”  
卡拉立刻道谢，捧着耳环蹦蹦跳跳的离开。  
只有冥王皱了眉，“那是我们结婚礼物。”  
“我会还回来的！”卡拉对她大喊。  
天神埃尔文原本平和安静地审视人间世事，忽而宫殿里一巨大耳环飞速旋转，甩出一个配剑的小个子男人，一个小女孩，一条乱弹鱼尾的小人鱼，一个买不起鞋的小云神，还有一面砸到天神脑门上的镜子。  
——把七日晨露，云朵的颜料，和不败玫瑰的花瓣，揉成面团，以太阳光炙烤，以月光撒糖，给他吃下去。  
这是公正的天神给出的法子。“本是山神扎克雷的爱兽自作自受，他还护短，可怜你们几个孩子了。”天神揉着被砸红的额头，“那老家伙喜欢丑的，我再给山神一只更丑的看门兽，他就不找你们麻烦了。”  
卡拉回到了悬崖边的家。  
巨人艾伦每个日出捧着大树叶，收集了七日晨露。  
利威尔重新拿起小刀，砍下手上不凋谢的红玫瑰。  
卡拉跑到蘑菇屋，沾着颜料揉好面团，杰克带着她爬上太阳神的马车。太阳神韩吉大笑着接过面团，在愁眉苦脸的太阳脸上蹭了一圈。  
纳拿巴将面团放在扇子上，拍到月亮脸上，将月亮的脸砸出一个小坑。卡拉怀疑月亮脸上其他的小坑也是纳拿巴打出来的。  
大功告成的面包卖相奇丑无比，但它捧在手上暖烘烘的。  
巨人艾伦吞下了面包。  
巨人的身躯缩小了，远去了。成群的石像化作光点飞向夜空，成了天边的群星。  
阳光之下，是昔日的英雄艾伦，他如一棵树，眼若片片绿叶，似一团火，心脏跳动不休。他高大英俊，明明笑着，眼却流出泪来。  
他以人类的面貌，直面他的伴侣，亲吻他的孩子。  
很久以后，悬崖边的城堡旁多了两棵交颈相绕的树。  
云神杰克，驾着他终于得到的马车，迎娶了他的新娘。  
天神送给卡拉一双翅膀。  
卡拉依然喜欢捧着颜料装饰云彩，她成了晚霞的精灵，满怀创意，把每天的云彩捏成龙与狮子，虎与骏马，各种各样的形状。  
只不过这精灵太喜欢冒险了，有时玩起来忘了回家，云神到处找她。  
那时候的天空万里无云，那时候的黄昏没有晚霞。  
不过不要担心，云神总会找到她的。  
因为过不了几天，蓝天又有白云，黄昏又有晚霞啦。


End file.
